Forum:Projects within Gintama Wiki
yarrr, I make a lousy admin! So here it is, the 6-months overdue proposed project framework for this wiki, note that this is only my proposal, feel free to expand/reduce as deem fit. last updated ~~Gin-san (Talk) 22:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- : There are certainly a lot of questions... I'll try to get back to you with some solutions once I have some time... ~ Akadirgun(Talk) 21:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay... I finally have some time... Now to answers these: ; Mainpage I wish to create a set of templates for mainpage like I did in here. That way we can have templates for everything we might put to mainpage... along those lines I'll also add a Poll system... (Although we have one now, it's somewhat clumsy) :Also... I think a change in the skin would be a good idea... Because then we can create a new color palette to use in mainpage and other pages. (Although I suggest we make modifications to the skin, I don't think we should change our primary color. ) :As I said on my talkpage, Animanga footer is a good idea... In fact we can even copy the template over here and customize it to fit our needs, as in changing colors, etc... ; Birthdays and Events I'm utterly clueless about birthdays and events deal... It's a hassle if you ask me... I think the picture should stay still in mainpage like it is now... On the other hand there are already tons of birthday templates and events pages, so I think we should stick with events on the mainpage without that -pardon me but- ugly birthday cake picture and keep the picture like a featured picture zone, where we can link to a releated featured article or birth of shiroyasha for the time being... If you decide otherwise, just don't forget to categorize everything... (Plus, avoid over-categorizing like current mainpage) ; Episodes and Episode Listings Unlike most of the anime, gintama actually has seasons, so instead of years I think we can use seasons to seperate listings. Also, I don't think a show/hide is proper because this is after all an episode listing, it must show everything but with very short to no explanation and links to their respective episode pages. ; About the template: I know we have somewhat of a controversy here... But I still think putting al the seiyuu and production staff in every episode page, knowing full well noone will bother to read them or even notice them and also knowing that they'll most likely be the same or very alike on every episode page, i say it's overkill... My original thought is that even putting them in a scrollbox is unnecessary... Now here is my proposition; Name: Episode's Original Name like "Even idols do roughly the same things as you do" (Episode X Redirects here) like this in most tv releated wiki I've seen so far {Infobox} Introduction.. Bla Bla Bla... Synopsis Bla Bla Bla... Spoofs, Parodies and References Bla Bla Bla... List of Characters Bla Bla Bla... Staff You can see the staff here. (Here leading to Episode/Staff or such) Categories: Episodes, Season X Episodes, Opening X, Ending X, Characters that Appeared Frankly I don't care one bit about the production staff excluding seiyuu and mangaka, and the only place I'd like to see them is a page like 'Production Staff' and I dare you to find any wiki that has this many of them listed... Mostly they have the writers and directors name in the infobox, which is only tv shows most anime's don't even have that. The idea of putting synopsis to different pages is not a good one... Featured articles will have a shortened introduction text not all the synopsis, the reason for featured article is to get people to go and read that article therefore it's unwise to put all synopsis there. I will introduce a Featured Article system with the mainpage templates. Part A and B should have the same page but according to my proposal on names this would have a different name so redirecting that page to the appropriate page would be sufficent I think. I can make as many boxes as you like so don't worry about not having enough space in such episodes... ; Seiyuu Seiyuu pages shouldn't be in categories... As seiyuu is an important staff member and they count as content, they should have their own pages, even with two lines saying whose voice he/she does. Of course this might become a hassle, too. And a burden on the content writer, Gin-chan. So maybe we should stick with giving information in categories and just link to their ANN and Wikipedia pages. ; Items I think it's a good idea but must keep an eye on it since very open to vandalism and interpretation. ; Locations and Settings At some point, I think we should seperate some locations to their own pages, like otose snack and gin's house, since they are the main setting. Otherwise, it's a nice and long page... =) ; Soundtracks, Openings and Endings My thoughts on this are greatly reflected in Darker than Black Wiki... Please visit here to see it... ; Trivia Fighting sequences.. hmm... is gintama a fullfledged shonen manga? maybe... is it naruto, bleach, dragon ball, one piece and such? no... it's a gag manga and anime, thus fighting sequences is unnecessary at some point. ; Merchandise I think this page should be seperated like Manga, Action Figures, DVDs, etc... That's how it is in most wikis. ; Poll I'll create a poll system that will please you, rest assured. ; Manual of Style This is a very, ve'r'''y important page and should be treated as one. It should be in "Gintama:Manual of Style" and should redirect to it. It's very unwise to put such grave page in a talk page since after all talk:mainpage is a talk page and manual of style is the very same thing that'll keep this wiki in order once editors flow in through spotlight... ; List of Characters That page is killing me... that toc is like a nightmare... We should seperate them... like seriously seperate them... ; Sidebar I think it's a mess... After dealing with all of that up there we should deal with this and make it look a little bit better.. ; Forum Forum is good as it is... ; Blog There needs to be a new categorization system. See here. ; Category Structure After everything... This should be checked carefully and be dealt with... For repetitive tasks we can ask wikia staff for help... they have bots for this stuff.. And that is all... Hope you don't take your sweet time while answering like I did... =D ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 15:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) REPLY1 Project L - Vote for Favourite Character poll ~ are you able to get this up before the spotlight is in effect? I would think this should take top priority for the next few weeks 'NEW''' Project N - revamp LOC : ~ I am very tired of this now, so not going to change it for the 3rd time. I leave it in your good hands, feel free to improve :) : ~ plz be mindful not to have major overhauls before or during spotlight, if your intended operations cannot be finished before spotlight, suggest turn off the TOC and leave it for now until after spotlight is over Project D Episode template ~ I will take care of this, if you would like to do the infobox, you are most welcome, otherwise leave this whole section in my care since 90% of the time I will be the only one doing up this section. : ~ just to correct a factual error, which again proves my point that you haven't read through the credit roll, LOL! not every episode has the same team of 100+ production staff names, in fact within big chapters like Mutiny chapter, different companies take up alternate episodes, but I guess this sort of trivia means nothing to viewers who don't even watch the rolling credits anyway ... :~ I have also mentioned that the seasons are used for the Japanese DVD releases, I do not think the seasons are applicable for TV episodes? let me check again :~ can try the extension or something called "Labelled section transclusion" to bring in the synopsis, no point in doing a main synop and then another smaller one, I was tearing my hair out when I did the series of FA/12, FA/19 etc. ~ will think about the rest some other days ...~~Gin-san (Talk) 22:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) : I can get the poll and other mainpage utilities ready tomorrow... : I can get the LOC ready this week... : I'll leave episode template to you... I can create the infobox according to your pointers... :: I do watch opening and endings but I don't know japanese, so you are right, I don't really know who does the animating and such... : The feature system is different... You don't need anything like that FA/1 ~ FA/19 stuff... Normally featured article circles monthly, weekly or two-weekly.. Leave it to me... : The spotlight takes some time, since there are people before us in the list. I don't expect to see our banner in at least 2 weeks.. : ~ Akadirgun (Local Talk ⁝ Main Talk) 23:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Helping out I think i could help you out with the fight results, since i watched and rewatched the entire series lots of times. I have the patience to sit through episodes.Sakuyahime 10:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Any help will always be appreciated! Some of the projects above are already outdated, e.g. Episode template and Character templates are already done, but I haven't had the time to re-visit this list. Wasn't expecting anyone to read it anymore, TBH, LOL! so thanks a million! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC)